


Best Friends

by teamkaiforever



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamkaiforever/pseuds/teamkaiforever
Summary: Story takes place after the merge with Luke and Jo’s wedding. Kai had never gone to Hell ;Kai & Reader have feelings for each other but none of them would admit it , Kai doesn’t even know what those feelings mean yet.





	Best Friends

  
Kai tossed and turned in his bed , sweat on his forehead. He mumbled something understandable and suddenly his eyes opened. He laid in bed a few minutes , trying to calm down his breathing. Lately nightmares had tormented him and there was only one thing that made him feel better and calm. He got up and got dressed fast , then headed outside.  
  
It was 3am and Kai stood outside Y/Ns house. He climbed up her bedroom window and sneaked inside. She was sleeping peacefully , one hand hanging out the edge of the bed. He took a few steps trying to be very quiet and sneaked into her bed , wrapping his hands around her. Y/N stirred in her sleep but didnt wake up.  
  
Kai loved watching her sleep , he didnt understand completely why. Every time he was near her he got this weird warm , fuzzy feeling and over protective instincts. Feelings were a new thing to him but he knew one thing for sure - he’d never let anyone hurt her. He stroked her cheek gently. Her skin soft and warm , her heartbeat suddenly uneven. She opened her eyes and immediately knew who was there.  
“Kai ?” she mumbled sleepily. “What time is it?”  
He glanced the clock on her nightstand. “3.22AM… ” he said softly as Y/N turned around and came face to face with him. She’d never admit it but those midnight visits were one of her favorite things. His face was so close she could feel his hot breath. They layed like that for a few moments , just looking at each other , Y/N getting lost in his blue eyes. It happened every - first she gets lost in his eyes , then the whole world around her disappeared until it was just the two of them , completely losing focus …  
  
  
The first time Kai had done that sneaking into her bedroom in the middle of the night , Y/N had screamed and yelled for him to get out or at least to call first next time.“But by the time you answer your phone , I’ll already be here anyways..” he had said smiling , looking at her with puppy eyes.  Over time , his midnight visits stopped bothering her. She realised that he just needed someone to talk to. A friend… and since she was the only one from the Mystic Falls gang who wasn’t really frightened by him , of course he’d go seeking her company.Y/N wouldn’t admit it but she actually liked him. He wasn’t all bad , he just had a lot to learn and needed someone to care for him…. She didn’t mind being that someone.  
  
  
She wanted so badly to trace his cheek with her fingers … Y/N took a deep breath and tried hard to focus.  
“So … whats keeping you awake tonight?” she asked smiling at him. Kai turned on his back and stared at the ceiling.  
“I can’t sleep…” he sighed. “I keep tossing and turning and the sleep just slips away through my fingers.” Kai turned for face her. “… and when I do fall asleep I have nightmares.. about the Gemini and the Prison worlds…” he trailed off.  
  
Y/N knew some parts of his past , others were still a mystery to her but she didn’t want to pry. If he wanted her to know , he’d tell her. She moved closer to him.  
“You know you can tell  me anything right ?” she said softly. “That’s what best friends are for.”    
“We are best friends ?” Kai asked and Y/N nodded smiling. “I like the sound of that.” he said smiling. He never had a best friend , just friends … if that was the right word. Those were people who he had tolerated but they never really understood him. Not like she did. A few minutes passed in silence before he took a deep breath and decided to tell her. “ I dreamt about the day they sent me to the Prison World… May 10th 1994….” he said trailing off. Y/N was a patient listener , she never interrupted with questions - its one of the things he liked about her. “The coven had gathered around Jo and I while we were starting the merge ceremony. Didn’t take long for me to realise something was up , but I was too late. My father …” he said swallowing hard. “… I should’ve noticed he wasn’t there at the beginning. He showed up and started chanting , the coven joining in. I dropped on the ground in pain.” Kai’s eyes were filling with tears and a spark of anger. “When the pain finally stopped I was all alone. At first I thought they had cloaked themselves but … I was all alone in the world. Completely alone … ” he trailed off.  
  
Y/N listened to his story patiently. It hurt her to see him like this. Before she knew what she  was doing she wrapped her hands around him , not saying a word. A few moments later Kai wrapped his hands around her too , hugging her tight. She always made him feel safe , wanted … and calm.  
“They were jerks for doing this to you.” she said softly. “You didn’t deserve any of this …”  
Kai rested his chin on her head , a small smile on his face. Y/N always saw the good in people , even in people like him. She never judged him by the mistakes he had made. He listened to her heartbeat and he got the same warm and fuzzy feeling on the inside. She moved a little so she could see his face , gently kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him before resting her head on his chest once again. Soon after they both fell asleep.  
  
The next day Y/N and Kai had had breakfast together before she headed to classes at Whitmore. Despite the fact that she could be living on Whitmore campus , Y/N liked it better to stay home.  
  
That night she went to the Grill to get a drink. She had a long tiring day. A guy approached her and started flirting with her. He was good looking , she had to admit it but he was not HIM. Either way Y/N kept talking with him , complaining mostly about the classes she had that day. A couple of times the guy had tried to put his hands on her hips but Y/N kept finding an excuse to move away out of his reach.  
  
Kai was at the Grill too , he liked going there - the drinks were amazing. He looked over at the bar. Y/N was there too. He smiled but his smile quickly faded away. She talking to some guy and he was about to put his grabby hands on her again…  Suddenly a burning anger shot through his veins. He recognised that emotion easily - jealousy. It happened every time some guy approached her so he’d googled it. Every time the guy tried to put his hands on her , Kai felt the urge to rip said guy’s head off.  
Finally he couldnt take it anymore , finished his drink and walked over to the bar.  
Y/N eyes lit up the second she saw him approach. Kai grabbed her hand by the wrist and yanked her away from the guy pulling her closer to him until they were standing inches away from each other.  
“Is this guy bothering you?“ he asked her , his voice was calm but his eyes burned with anger. Y/N knew that look. It was the calm before the storm. Lately every time she was out with a guy , a similar situation had happened… Kai would come over with the same expression he right now on his face and then compell the guy to go away. There was something about Kai when he got like this , something that made her feel even more drawn to him … /  
  
The guy she was talking to a few seconds ago butted in. “Hey dude. She is my pass time for the evening.. ” but Kai only shoot him a glance and put his hand on his shoulder compelling him. “Leave , before I rip your throat out.” Kai said menacingly. The guy got up and walked out of the bar.Y/N tried to free herself from Kai’s grip but couldn’t. His eyes were filled with anger and a kind of sadness…  
  
Finally he let go the grip on her wrist. “Whats wrong with you?” she asked upset. The guy she had been talking to was a douche but he still didn’t deserve to have ’ his throat ripped out’. “Every time I am near a guy you do something like that.”  
  
Kai sat on the bar , grabbed a bottle and a glass from behind the counter and poured himself a drink. Y/N stood there looking at him and waiting for him to explain  but an explanation never came.  
“Are you jealous or something ?” she asked finally but Kai still refused to even look at her. “Fine then.” she said grabbing her jacket and heading towards the exit.  
  
All of the sudden Kai grabbed her hand , making her turn around again. Y/N let out a frustrated breath and tried to say something but didnt even get the chance because Kai’s lips crashed against hers. He pulled her tighter than ever , not caring about the fact the bar was still full with people who kept starring at his PDA. Y/N wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer too. The passion and urgency in the kiss swallowing her whole. When Kai pulled away , Y/N was out of breath , her heart was beating so fast it all blurred into one. She locked eyes with him as he touched her forehead with his.’  
Kai grinned , the anger in his eyes replaced with a glow.   
"Lets um.. Lets…” Y/N tried to speak but hardly could finish a sentence , all the emotions and the kiss had overwhelmed her completely. “… go .. Lets go home.” she finally said as Kai too her hand , walking outside.  
 As soon as there were no more people around them , he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her again before disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
